A battle worth a fight
by Geemaa
Summary: All of this had been building up over months but after Greg closes this case it all comes out. Mycroft was never there for him, always to busy doing something else to notice their worlds crashing before their eyes. Slash/Swearing/Mystrade.
1. Bad day

_**I do not own these charters sadly! **_

It was done finally over. Greg had been working on a triple murder case for the last 5 months, although it did not end the way, they all thought.

"_**For fuck sake will you just stop"**_

Greg shouted as he chased a guy down several allies in south London.

"_**I need to stop bloody smoking"**_

He said to himself as he turns a corner to a darker ally he had just been down.

As he turned the corner, the guy had stopped. Greg got his breath back and sighed with relief.

"_**Alright mate the games up" **_

It was then Greg had realised it was not as over as they thought he had a gun held to a young woman's head.

* * *

><p>Mycroft was not really at home much these last few months. He was away for a whole month to Greg's dislike, and then he would sleep at his desk or come home and work in his study. Greg had needed him, and he hasn't been there.<p>

Greg fumbled with his keys outside his and Mycroft's flat after dropping them twice Mycroft heard him at the door and thought he would help him out and opens the door.

"Gregory what's happened to you" Mycroft said with panic in his voice as he looks upon Greg with his piercing eyes.

Gregory stood at the door with his formerly white shirt now stained a dark red covered in blood. He had blood on his face and in his hair. "Just let me in Mycroft" Greg said with his once filled with energy voice now sounded empty as ever.

Mycroft hurried him in and sat him down onto the sofa. "Gregory are you ok, what's happened to you" Mycroft's says as his whips off some dried blood on Greg's face.

Greg pulls away from Mycroft and stands up and leaves heading for the bathroom, Mycroft gaze follow Greg looking hurt.

Greg grabbed the door knob trying to stop his hands from shaking he enters the bathroom and slams the door shut. The sound echoed through the flat Mycroft hated when Greg went like this. Greg looked at himself in the mirror, and before he knew he through his fist straight toward the glass in front of him. The next think he knew he was sat back against the door eyes shut tight. Mycroft was on the other side banging on the door trying to get him to open up.

_**"Alright **__**mate **__**let **__**her **__**go"**__**  
><strong>__**"Drop **__**the **__**gun**__**"**__**  
><strong>__**"I **__**said **__**drop **__**the **__**gun"**__**  
><strong>_  
>The next thing he knew he was sat on the floor with a 21-year old girl dying in his arms.<p>

**"It ****going ****to ****be ****ok ****darling,****the ****ambulance ****is ****on ****its ****away"****  
><strong>**"No...No ****keep ****looking ****at ****me ****talk ****to ****me"****  
><strong>"I got engaged today"

The young girl said smiling.

Greg swallowed a lump forming in his throat these things never get easier.

"_**Lucky **__**guy **__**ay"**_  
>"I'm the lucky one, sorry. What's your name?<br>_**"DI **__**lestrade **__**but **__**you **__**can **__**call **__**me **__**Greg"**_  
>"Greg are you in love"<br>_**"**__**In **__**a **__**matter **__**of**__**f fact **__**yes, **__**yes **__**I **__**am"**_

"_**His name is Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes.**_

_**AN-First mystrade so review would be great'. Thank you**_


	2. 152

**AN: This is quite a short chapter sorry, the next one will be longer. **

"Gregory please stop this now and open the door" Mycroft said as he lays his head against the door. After 15 minutes of silent's Mycroft head shots up as he hears the door unlock and out Greg comes. "Gregory I..."

Before Mycroft could finish "I don't want dinner, I'm not hungry" and then he was off.

"Gregory just come back here please, and talk to me stop being a child" Mycroft said he was tired as it was, he could tell this was going to be a long night. "Please, i do not want to play games tonight". Mycroft followed Greg in the lounge.

"To win you've got to stay in the game" Greg said bitterly. Mycroft did not understand what he was getting at.

Gregory stopped mid-point in the lounge and stared at the several photos of him and Mycroft. The first one was of them at a government function the first-time Greg had ever been introduced to people Mycroft work with. Mycroft was wearing a three piece grey suit, and Greg was wearing his new black one that Mycroft had brought him for his birthday last month.

The second one was a simple photo of them at the beach asleep Greg insisted that they frame it to Mycroft dislike. The last photo was taken five months ago at john's birthday party, they both had way to much to drink at this time, but both were staring at each other smiling like it was only them in the room.

"We were so happy" Greg broke the silence. "Were, what do you mean were we are happy" Mycroft said getting even more confused with the DI.

Greg closed his eyes.

"**He's ****a ****lucky ****guy ****then, ****this ****Mycroft"****  
><strong>  
>Greg chuckled <strong>"More <strong>**the ****other ****way ****around"**

The young girl started to cough up some blood, Greg whipped it away from her mouth and just smiled.

**"Either ****way ****hang ****on ****to ****him ****but ****don't ****let ****him ****become ****your ****everything ****because ****when ****He's ****gone ****you'll ****have ****nothing. ****That ****was ****my ****mistake ****now ****I'm ****leaving ****him ****with ****nothing"**She looked to her ring.

Greg has never thought about it like that, but it was too late. Mycroft was already his everything, and he could just leave at any time because after all he was Mycroft Holmes.

Just then Greg was pulled away from his thought.

"Gregory." Greg had forgotten Mycroft was in the room.

"Where have you been" Greg Said still staring the pictures.

"At work, I had a busy day I..." Greg cut him off. "No Mycroft not today the last five months, where have you been?"

Mycroft sighed he knew this would come up sooner or later. He just thought it would be later, before he could answer Greg spoke again.

"Not here that's for sure, you were away for a month in that month, and we spoke five times, five bloody times. So in the 121 days you have been around you've slept at work 34 times, slept at your desk in the study 47 times so that leaves 40 nights in our bed. Not even to mention the amount of time we've spent together that's a whole new ball game. So out of 152 days you've spent 40 nights with me, ow aren't I A lucky man"

Mycroft was shocked, how Greg remembered all of this. Surly it was not true was it, he'd been so busy he's forgotten, Forgotten Gregory.

**Please Review means alot. **


	3. Why can't you understand

**A/N. Apologies it has taken me so long to update but I've been really busy with college stuff i haven't had a chance. Thank you to who has reviewed and people who have raided my emails with alerts. This chapter is not that great but i felt i had to give you something and it was late...really late it was morning. Thanks again and read on... :D xx **

* * *

><p>"Don't talk like that" Greg said the young girl in his arms.<p>

"**I'm going to die Greg, i don't want to be lied to in my last breaths" **She said sounding like she'd given up hope.

"Is there anything you want me to do, anything at all I'll try do my best" He blubbered trying to get as much as he could from the dying girl.

She shook her head. **"Not for me, just tell my family and friend i love them. However i want you to do something for yourself. I know I'm young but i know what it's like to be in love and i can see the pain in your eyes. Grab everything you can in both hands Greg don't let a second go by without him"**

##

The home of Greg and Mycroft was in utter silence since Gregs outburst. Clearly Mycroft didn't have much to say on the matter otherwise he would of spoke by now.

"I hate being mad at you" Greg spoke out thinking though that was meant to stay in his head.

"So why not stop trying" Mycroft said as it was a blatant answer.

"Because you're not winning this time"

"I'm sure you'll find that you no longer holding a grudge against me would be beneficial for both of us, so it hardly counts as a loss"

Greg laughed. "Here we go this is when i remember you're a Holmes."

"You're left to channel your angst at me in a series of petty and frankly quite childish arguments, none of which have actually ended in you removing me from your life - however much you may have threatened to do so - because it would be too much of an echo of before we met"

"Here we go i was waiting for this here comes the ice man" Greg spat as he walked straight past Mycroft.

Mycroft reached out to grab Gregs hand but Greg let it slip right through "Don't just don't" Greg said so quietly he wasn't sure whether Mycroft heard.

"How can i fix this if you won't let me" Mycroft asked sounded so child like.

Greg laughed bitterly. "You really don't get this do you" Greg said waving his hands in the air.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be great and sorry about grammar like i said it was late. :) Gem xx<p> 


	4. Tick Tock

And that was it. Greg grabbed his coat ignoring Mycroft pleads to stay and he just walked away. For once he did something for himself.

It was a cold winters night as Greg walked down the street he pulled his coat further around him and thought back to times when he and Mycroft were truly happy.

An hour till 2013 and you're still in your office. GL

I know, I'm sorry, my love. But I am finishing up just now. And as we're speaking a car should be pulling up at the flat to bring you to a place where I'll meet you. Excellent view on the fireworks, I promise. -MH

You're lucky Mr Holmes. Don't be late. GL

I won't. I promise. I'll bring Champagne. -MH

You better do to. GL

Love you too. -MH

Shut up and get here. GL

Mycroft chuckled to himself as he slipped the phone into his inner jacket pocket and left his office, briefcase in hand. Ten minutes later he was at the hotel whose royal suite he'd booked for the evening, including the large roof terace. Greg should arrive just a minute or two after him, so he decided to wait in the lobby, speaking to the receptionist to order Champagne, some strawberries and a selection of cheese and bread brought to their room.

Greg got out of the car thanking the driver and wishing him a happy new year. He stood in front of the building and smiled to himself. This kind of thing was still a bit weird to him posh hotels bit places he was never used o it before but then he met Mycroft and they'd been too many. Greg walked through the double doors to the lobby and smiled as he saw Mycroft. "Your timing is impeccable"

Mycroft ducked his head in fake modesty as he walked over, gently taking Greg's hand in his and raising it to his lips. "Lovely to see you." he murmured with a smile when he let their hands sink. "Let's go up to our room, the champagne should be waiting." he offered, gesturing towards the elevators. Greg smiled at the way Mycroft made him feel everytime they were together "Of course Mister Holmes" Greg smirked as he walked to the elevators

Placing his hand onto the small of Greg's back, they walked towards the first available one. Mycroft pressed the call-button and they entered the small space. Mycroft pushed his key into the keyhole next to the button for the pent-house before pressing that. "Mycroft you didn't have to do this you know." Greg smiled weakly leaning back in the elevator

"But I wanted to." the older man smiled, raising a hand to Greg's cheek and kissing him softly.

Greg covered Mycroft's hand with his own. " I know you did dear"

"Everything for you, love." Mycroft murmured with a loving smile. There was a soft 'ding' announcing their arrival at the top floor. "After you."

"Thank you" Greg said looking away from Mycroft and turning around "Jesus..." he said looking onto the room. "Wow"

"Nice, isn't it?" Mycroft followed him into the modern, yet comfortable room. There was a door leading to the living-area and another one leading to the luxury bathroom. There were torches burning on the terrace and a small round table held a bottle of expensive champagne and the ordered strawberries cheese and bread.

Greg turned around to face Mycroft "You /really/ didn't have to do this My. Just being with you is enough you know that"

"I know." Mycroft replied softly. "But I would not have managed to arrive home within 30 minutes, so I thought meeting in the middle would be a nice compromise." he smiled, leading Greg outside.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I'll let you have that then" he said following Mycroft. "And we have 5 Minutes to spare"

"Mhm." he agreed, placing his hands at Greg's waist and pulling him close for a soft kiss. "I love you, you know?" he asked softly.

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck. "I love you too." he said pressing his lips to Mycroft's

They kissed slowly and softly for a long moment, before Mycroft pulled away with one last peck to Greg's lips. He picked up the bottle of champagne and opened it, the cork making the usual popping sound. He poured to glasses and handed one to his lover, leading him over to the edge of the terrace. "Only one minute now, dear."

"Cheers" Greg said taking his drink from Mycroft. "Thank you Mycroft, for everything" he said wrapping one arm around his waist as they stood and waited "Everything for you." Mycroft repeated softly, keeping his eyes on Greg instead of the city laid out in front of them.

"You do all this for me, and what do i do for you ay'?" he said turning to face the man he could not live without. "Count down begins..."

"You're here with me." Mycroft murmured. "Ten."

"And I'm not going anywhere...Nine"

BEEEP! "Oi mate watch where are you going" a cabbie shouted to Greg as he was brought out of his thoughts.

Could they be happy again? Only time could tell.


End file.
